Snow Days
by rvaleardis
Summary: Modern AU Based on the following prompt: Person A wakes to find that it had snowed overnight and gets excited about playing in it. Person B gets excited because this means that when Person A comes inside, it will be time for cuddling by the fire. Merlin loves the snow. Arthur loves cuddling afterwards.


You guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy this short fic!

* * *

Winter was Merlin's favorite season. He adored hot chocolate, snow, sitting by the fire and the snuggling. Scarves were a must during this weather. He had at least 30 different scarves, he even had a Slytherin one. When he got that scarf, he purchased a Gryffindor scarf for Arthur.

This past week he had been expecting it to snow. The weather report had said it would but to Merlin's dismay, it hadn't.

He was looking out the window wishing for snow.

"It's not fair for them to get my hopes up like this."

"Merlin, relax. It will snow soon, it's only December. How about instead of standing near the window you come over here and snuggle with me. I have hot chocolate with extra marshmallows." Arthur tried to bribe Merlin from the comfiest couch in history. Merlin relented and sat down, making himself comfy under the mountain of fuzzy, soft blankets.

Arthur and he had gone to two different stores when they were looking to buy a couch. They sat down and tested each every couch that they were interested in. After trying out six couches they found the one. It was plushy, soft, easy to clean and marvelous. The size was perfect for both of them and if they ever had to sleep on the couch, it wouldn't be a problem.

"That's better. Now, ready to see the film?"

Merlin nodded. He was too busy savoring the amazing peppermint hot chocolate. The ratio of mint to chocolate was in balance. Arthur may say he can't cook but the man could make hot beverages like no one Merlin had ever seen. Once Merlin had found out about his gift, he made Arthur the official hot beverage king. He even customized an apron for him that said **The King of Hot Beverage Has Arrived**.

It was about two in the morning when they went off to sleep. Merlin didn't notice that the weather got colder. He was in for a surprise.

Morning arrived far too soon for their liking. Arthur noticed that it was particularly chilly. Merlin was still asleep and was pretty much in a cocoon of blankets. Arthur got up as quiet as possible and headed to the bathroom.

 _This weather calls for tea and Belgian waffles._ Arthur thought as he finished in the bathroom and headed to the kitchen.

Merlin awoke about two seconds after Arthur went to the kitchen. He stretched and slowly unraveled the blankets surrounding him. The low light coming into the room gave the room a calm feeling.

He stood up and decided to peek outside through a window in their room.

Arthur heard the squeal/shout from the kitchen. The kind that Merlin would do when he was extremely happy about something. Since it was early in the morning, Arthur could only think one thing that would make him that happy. It snowed.

"Arthur! It snowed! It snowed A LOT! Everything's covered! There is snow everywhere!" Arthur heard the closet door open and assumed Merlin was changing to go outside.

"Merlin come have some breakfast first before you change!" Merlin came into the kitchen, ate at the speed of light and went back to the room.

"You okay?!" Arthur shouted when he heard a sound coming from the bedroom. He was about to go check when Merlin shouted "Sorry! I'm fine, just got excited and tripped!"

Arthur laughed and set to make a fire in the living room. He loved it when Merlin would go out to play in the snow. It meant that a LOT of cuddling by the fire would take place afterward.

Merlin came running to the living room dressed for playing in the snow. He opened his mouth was about to say something when Morgana burst in through the front door followed by Gwen.

"It snowed!" They both yelled at the same time. They were dressed for playing in the snow as well.

"Arthur, you're not dressed?" Asked Gwen. Merlin and Morgana were giggling and planning what their day in the snow would entail.

"I'm going to change right now. We were having a quick breakfast. Meet you outside?"

"Okay!" The three of them answered halfway to the door.

Arthur shook his head and went to change. Before doing so he quickly fixed a batch of Nutella hot chocolate on very low heat so when they got back, it would be perfect for drinking.

Once he went outside ready for a snow day, he found Gwen and Morgana trying to build a snow fort of some kind.

"We are getting ready for a snowball fight. Come help!" Merlin shouted when he caught sight of Arthur. Arthur jogged over to Merlin and started fixing the snow fort. It was about to get real.

After getting ready the war started. They had been pelting each other with snowballs for about an hour.

"Do you surrender?!" yelled Gwen. She got particularly competitive during snowball fights.

"Never!" both Arthur and Merlin yelled back.

"Well, I do! I'm freezing my ass off!" Morgana shouted as she made her way around her fort.

Gwen decided to follow Morgana's lead and stopped.

Merlin noticed the fighting was now one-sided and told Arthur to stop.

"Okay, we're going inside! See you later!" Gwen told the boys.

They waved goodbye.

"Want to go inside too?" Asked Arthur.

"Can we make snow angels before we do?" Merlin gave Arthur the signature " _Make Arthur Do What I Want_ " eyes and pout.

"Ok, yes! Now stop with the eyes!"

Merlin smiled and dropped to the floor where he stood. Arthur soon followed suit.

"I love snow days!"

"Really? Hadn't noticed."

Merlin threw snow at Arthur and that sparked a wrestling match.

"Do you yield?" Arthur asked once he got on top of Merlin and held him down.

"Yes! Yes!"

"Say "Arthur is the best husband ever and I owe all of my pleasure to him!""

"Arthur is the best husband ever and I owe all of my pleasure to him!"

Arthur let Merlin go and sat down next him.

"That's better. Now come on. I have hot chocolate inside and a warm fire waiting for us."

They stood up and made their way inside. Three steps inside they took off their snow gear and left them in a place to dry.

They changed into comfy pajamas and armed themselves with hot chocolate, they made their way to the couch and turned on the TV. They decided that it was the perfect occasion to watch **The Holiday**. Not to mention they thought Jude Law was unbelievably cute in this film.

They cuddled under the softest blankets known to mankind. The fire was roaring and the warmth was hitting them perfectly. The hot chocolate was warming their insides and was decadent. Snow started to fall again and they had a perfect view of it from where they were sitting.

Arthur loved snow days too. The aftermath of outside being his favorite. Who could resist cuddling by the fire? He thought Merlin made everything even better. Though skinny, he was surprisingly amazing to cuddle with.

Merlin loved cuddle time too. Arthur's body was PERFECT for cuddling! He may be biased because he loved the prat too much but he didn't care.

They both felt like they could stay in that moment forever. Merlin shifted and looked up at Arthur.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Merlin. Big ears and all."

"Prat."

"Idiot."

They shared a kiss and resumed their cozy positions.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
